I've Got Strings
by DokturProfesur
Summary: There are some things best left forgotten, drowned beneath the waves of the Sanzu forever. However before that day came, there was a secret bargain, a hunt for a dragon, and if you squinted hard enough perhaps a misguided love. This is the beginning of that dark spiral into the Old Chaos, this is how that... monster was born. -The prequel to the rewrite of Shortcomings Manifest-
1. Propositions 101

_Foreword,_

_If any of you remember me, you'll know that I had this ridiculously long fic called Shortcomings Manifest. However, since I got a job I don't have the time to devote myself to a ten-thousand word a chapter goal anymore, plus I can't read it on my breaks. Ergo, for my own selfish reasons I have decided to make the chapters more... bitesize._

_I'm sure you really don't care, so I'll just get to the nitty gritty. This is the beginning of SM, as well as the beginning of my rewrite. If you haven't read SM I'd rather you didn't, because there'll be actual surprises if you don't. If you have, well it'll be fun to see where that monster came from, eh? If you could, try not to spoil too much for the readers that take my advice and steer clear of the old fic._

_With that said, let us begin._

* * *

><p><em>They started with good intentions. Honest.<em>

"Patchouli, can you spare a moment?"

The pale magician in question glanced over her book, spotting the mistress of the Scarlet Devil Mansion herself. Silently she closed her novel, giving the vampire her undivided attention. "For you, of course. What is on your mind, Remilia?"

The Scarlet Devil shifted in her stance, clearly vexed by something. "It's Flandre," she said. "I've been growing more and more worried. She's been shunning us."

"I believe she's finally embraced her isolation," Patchouli answered. "Perhaps if you acted sooner things would be different."

"She needs company," Remilia said, taking a seat at Patchouli's desk, "however I am hard-pressed to find someone she can't kill."

Patchouli hummed as she drew circles on her desk with a finger, "you mean those boytoys you keep kidnapping? I told you she'd mistreat them." With a casual wave of her hand the book the magician had once been reading lifted off and drifted out of sight, replaced by another, far thicker tome. "What do you suggest I do then? It's not like I can just make something that can't... just... make something... hmm..."

The corners of Remilia's lips twitched in amusement as she reclined in her seat. "I take it that's not the case?"

Patchouli found her thin lips twisting into a small smile. "On second thought, perhaps I can make something, and I know just who to ask to make this a reality."

"You're speaking of the Romanian, yes?" Remilia asked.

Patchouli dipped her head in affirmation. "The very same. I think one of her little dolls would be the perfect companion for dear Flandre."

"I'll send Sakuya for her."

Patchouli held up a hand. "I don't think sending Sakuya is a good idea, plus she's better use here anyway. All the other maids don't have the collective brainpower to complete more than one menial task at a time. I'd much rather just barter with-"

Just then Koakuma arrived on the scene, carrying a tea set on a tray. "Her highness' tea," she said, presenting the tray to Patchouli.

The magician sighed, her brow furrowing as soon as she registered the voice. "Stop calling me that, you accursed familiar." Regardless of her distaste, she took a cup, "now where was I?" she asked before taking a generous sip of tea.

"I believe you were going to tell Remilia-sama about your expected guest?" Koakuma offered.

"Ah yes, I- wait how did you know that?"

The redheaded devil snickered cheekily. "Oh no particular tells, just that you've been preparing all day like a housewife awaiting her beloved husband."

Remilia couldn't help a snicker as Patchouli chased off the positively giddy Koakuma. The vampire helped herself to a cup of tea as the two bolted overhead, Koakuma still taunting the pale magician to no end. After a few choice incineration spells the devil disappeared, allowing the already exhausted Patchouli to return to Remilia. "I'll just... I'll just have Marisa do it," she huffed, collapsing in her seat.

"And here I thought you were enemies," Remilia said with a cheeky expression on her face. "You two regularly call in favors?"

The pale magician sighed, reclining in her seat. "I'd rather not delve into the mechanics, Remilia. Bottom line: I'll take care of everything."

The Scarlet Devil floated out of her seat. "I'll hold you to that, Patchouli. Let me know how things go." With that said she drifted off to other parts of the mansion, leaving Patchouli to collect her thoughts.

"Forging an undying minion... the applications are endless. I look forward to seeing the avenues that open up to me."

**=][=**

"Hello? Patchy-chan?" an innocent voice filled the library halls. "It's Marisa! I came to make a withdrawal!" No response from Patchouli, and it seemed the library was empty. Slowly the magician drifted through the rafter window on her broom. "Are you seriously not here? I'll just steal everything if you aren't!"

Still nothing.

Marisa sighed, gliding down to the floor before hopping off of her broom. "Well this is no fun..." Almost halfheartedly she began to sift through the myriad of tomes that filled the bookshelves. "I was hoping for another tussle..."

On cue a glyph buried under Marisa's feet burned with a white-hot intensity. At the sight a manic grin found its way on the magician's face. "That's more like it!" Sparks shot from the glyph as it burned brighter and brighter. Marisa summoned her broom and took off, the glyph exploding behind her in a show of smoke and ember. "Where are you Patchouli?!" Marisa called, drawing a spellcard from her pocket. "Now I know you're in here!"

From the darkness shot forth several crystal shards. Marisa easily shot each of them down with a well-placed volley. "It's no fun this way, Patchy! Come out and fight like a woman!"

Patchouli conjured an ember to float at her side, illuminating the darkness and exposing her position to Marisa. "I'll indulge you for now, little witch. However once you have your fun I want to talk."

"About what?"

"You'll know when it comes up," the pale magician retorted, waving a hand in front of herself and leaving a trail of glittering stars. "In the meantime there's a couple new spells I need to field-test." Patchouli swung her hand through the stars, causing them to hurl forward with great speed.

Marisa barely had time to react, diving to the side just before the stars made contact. She felt one nick her shoulder, ripping through her clothes and tearing her skin easily. She let out a cry, clutching her weeping shoulder. "What the hell, Patchy?!"

"Like I said, I invented a spell or two. Your arrival was most timely," Patchouli answered serenely. "Now then, let's see what happens when I do _this_." With another wave of her hand another series of stars reformed. She set her hand in the midst of the glittering shards, balling it into a fist. In response to this the lights collected, transforming into a rhomboid crystal. "I look forward to seeing the results of physical contact," she said, letting the shard hurl forth.

Thinking it was like the other crystal spell, Marisa tried shooting it down with some danmaku fire. The thing just soaked it up, practically ate the bullets. Marisa shifted to the side, letting the shard rip past her. "Maybe you should make these things home in or something!"

Patchouli smirked, gesturing for Marisa to turn around with her index finger.

Marisa obliged, just as the crystal nailed her in the back and threw her off of her broom. "No fair!" she cried.

"Tell that to Hakurei!" Patchouli shouted in retort, which was followed up by a quick cough. "Ugh... I'm not used to shouting."

Back down below Marisa slapped against the ground with a grunt. She rolled on her back, and spotted that stupid rock bearing down on her. "Oh come on!" She rolled aside, the thing impaling the spot she was once lied, she shot daggers at the pale magician above. "You trying to kill me, Patchouli?!"

Patchouli couldn't contain herself. "Three, two, one..."

The crystal promptly exploded, throwing Marisa into a nearby bookshelf. Marisa bounced off the shelf and slapped against the hardwood floors with a powerful thud. "I'm not impressed!" she shouted indignantly as she struggled to her feet, "I bet I can do that too!"

The pale magician rolled her eyes as she glided down to Marisa's side. "So, can you spare a-"

"_Master Spark!_"

Patchouli was swiftly swallowed in a beam of light. She was lifted off her feet, pushed skyward by the attack, and prudently smashed against the ceiling. Marisa let the relatively weak Master Spark die out before any real damage was made, allowing Patchouli to drop to the floor with a loud thud.

The pale magician sat for quite some time, breathing softly. Eventually she had enough, letting out a grunt she slowly drug herself to her feet, staring blankly at Marisa. "I'll admit I may have deserved that."

Marisa replied with a rude gesture.

"Now then, on to more pressing concerns," Patchouli began jarringly, collecting herself in an instant. "I have a favor to ask of you, concerning knowledge I don't have." The pale magician conjured a table and some chairs, taking a seat in one and gesturing for Marisa to join her.

Hesitantly the girl complied, still waiting for another crystal spell. "That's it?" she asked. "You nearly impale me on an exploding spike, and the next thing I know we're being civil?"

"Like I said: more pressing concerns," Patchouli answered simply. "You are acquainted with an Alice Margatroid?"

"_Yyyeah_...?" Marisa drawled. "How does that concern you?"

Patchouli reclined in her seat. "I require her skills in the art of manufacturing dolls."

The young magician leaned forward. "For what, exactly?"

"I'll be willing to tell you more if you grant me an audience with her," Patchouli answered cheekily, "if you want some insight into what I have in store for the future, then you'll have to hasten its reality."

Marisa stroked her chin in quiet contemplation, "can you sweeten the deal by any chance?" she asked, "I don't just make leaps without compensation."

"Fair enough, what exactly can I do to make you more willing?" Patchouli asked.

Marisa already knew the answer. "That spell, the exploding crystal, that meteor shower spell, I want them," a brief pause, "as a down payment."

"Tell you what. I'll give you my notes on one now, and you'll get the other-plus the insight into what I'm doing-when you bring Alice here." Patchouli spat in her palm and held out her hand. "Deal?"

Marisa reeled for only a second before parroting the gesture. "Deal."

_To think it all began thanks to a slimy handshake._

* * *

><p><em>Short, I know, but this is actually the shortest chapter I've written for the story. Yeah believe it or not I've got chapters written up in advance. Fancy that.<em>

_Feel free to speak any concerns or the like in your reviews, or even PM me. I'm a nice guy, I promise. I'm going to try to respond to every one I get so that'll be fun._

_Until the next chapter, friends and readers. Have a great day._


	2. The Lizard in the Lake

_Foreword,_

_I don't have much to say this time, I just wanted to post another chapter since the first one was so short._

_Be warned, there's a gratuitous reference just beyond the bold line._

* * *

><p>"Yes... yes. This is a fertile land, where we will thrive," Stegosaurus said to Tyrannosaurus, gesturing to the verdant valley before them with his forelimb. "We shall rule over all this land, and we will call it... <em>This Land<em>."

Tyrannosaurus turned to Stegosaurus, his flesh-ripping teeth bared, "I think we should call it _Your Grave_!" he snarled maliciously.

"Aaah!" Stegosaurus responded, reeling back, "curse your sudden, but inevitable betrayal!"

"Ahaha!" Tyrannosaurus laughed, malice and evil rolling out of the bowels of his throat, "mine is an evil laugh! Now die!"

The two plastic toys clashed, Tyrannosaurus easily gaining the upper hand over Stegosaurus. Meanwhile the little girl deciding their each move was ecstatic. "Yes! Fight and die for my amusement!" she cried, smashing the two toys together again and again as she imagined their bloody combat.

The Scarlet sister was torn from her fantasy of betrayal when she heard a knock on her door. "Come in!" she answered.

Through the door came Patchouli, looking a little ragged for one reason or another. "Flandre, do you have a moment?"

"If it's from my sister, buzz off," Flandre shooed, "I got a story to tell," with that she returned to her dinosaur toys.

"How would you like a friend?" Patchouli asked.

"You mean like all them?" Flandre asked, gesturing to the bones crammed into a bloody corner of her room, "no thanks."

"We all know why you're doing that, Flandre," Patchouli responded, "know that your sister has nothing to do with what I have in mind, this is all me."

"Oh?" Flandre asked, suddenly interested, "so _you're_ gonna bring me someone this time?"

Patchouli nodded, "and this one is physiologically incapable of death."

Flandre cocked her head, "that's a really funny word, Patchy-chan."

"They can't die," Patchouli reiterated flatly.

The Scarlet sister's eyes lit up with comprehension, "oh, cool! I hope they come fast!"

"All in due time," Patchouli said as she retreated from Flandre's room, a smile gracing her thin lips as she turned her back on the Scarlet sister.

Flandre lied down on her bed after Patchouli left, toys forgotten, interested more in the prospect of what the magician was doing. Images kept running through her imagination, ideas of what her playmate would look like. Small, large, fuzzy, bald, scaly, friends of all kinds of shapes and sizes played in her mind.

She started humming a familiar tune, a song she always listened to on that record player Remilia got her; the only song she had to use it with. As her fantasy friend took a more consistent shape, Flandre found the lyrics.

_"Mister Sandman, bring me a dream._

_ Make him the cutest that I've ever seen._

_ Give him two lips, like roses and clover._

_ Then tell me that my lonesome nights are over."_

Flandre got out of bed, sauntering over to her record player with a frown. On a whim she started it up, listening to the song play out. On the second verse the lyrics seemed to fade away to Flandre as she danced around her room, singing in tune with the music.

_"Sandman, I'm so alone._

_ Don't have nobody to call my own._

_ Please won't turn on your magic beam?_

_ Mister Sandman, bring me a dream."_

Flandre stopped in front of her mirror, staring at her reflection thoughtfully. She puckered her lips at her reflection briefly before her lips settled back into a thoughtful frown, "I wonder if they'll be a good kisser." Flandre giggled at the thought, "oh that won't be a problem! I'll just teach them how!" Flandre's reflection was now smiling brightly, she was actually getting excited over this. "I'm gonna have the bestest friend ever if Patchy is on the case."

**=][=**

Floating outside the mansion on her broom was a familiar magician, who was currently going on about her hand. "I can't believe that Patchouli does that. Outside traditions are so gross," Marisa mused to herself as she wiped her slimy hand on her shirt, "but... a favor's a favor, I guess I should hop to it then."

After a quick back and forth with the resident gatekeeper, Marisa went on her way, flying over the lake that embraced the Scarlet mansion. The magician hadn't even made it halfway across when she spotted something a little off. There was a group of fairies dropping ice blocks into the lake... which they had rigged to explode beneath the waves.

Quirking a brow, Marisa decided to saunter over and see what was up. She quickly spotted someone familiar, the green fairy Daiyousei, and decided it would probably be best to ask her. "Oi Daiyousei!" Marisa called to the fairy, "what're you guys up to?"

Daiyousei looked over her shoulder, spotting a curious Marisa. "Ah, Marisa-san!" she chirped happily, "we're on a rescue mission!"

Marisa scratched the back of her head, "rescue mission?"

Daiyousei nodded with a face of urgency and purpose. "There's a big nasty water dragon in the lake that's been eating all of our friends! We're dropping exploding iceblocks in there to get his attention!"

Marisa immediately had an issue with a story. "Daiyousei, you know nobody's seen a dragon in hundreds of years, right?"

"I'm not entirely sure but it's all I got!" Daiyousei countered.

"You sure you're not trying to piss off some salamander or something?" Marisa asked.

"He has scales, not really slimy skin!" the fairy said, "I've lived long enough to tell the difference between a salamander and whatever this is!"

Marisa folded her arms skeptically, but spotting the shards of ice that exploded from beneath the waves of the lake illustrated that the fairies meant business. "Any luck with that?"

"N-not so far," Daiyousei said, "but I'm sure we'll find him soon!"

"It looks like all you folks are killing is fish," Marisa observed, watching the dead carp rise from the water.

"That's part of the plan!" Daiyousei beamed, "Cirno-chan figured that since he's hungry we get a bunch of dead fish in one place and he won't be able to resist!"

Marisa couldn't help applauding. "Thats... clever, and from Cirno no less."

"Look a wake! The dragon's over there!"

"It's a lizard you idiot!"

"Salamander! Salamander!"

At the sound of the commotion Marisa turned, spotting a rather large shadow make its way through the water. It looked to be about four or five meters in length, quite the bulk of a creature. The shadow made several sweeps around the mass of dead fish as the fairies above made ready to attack.

"Alright you stupid beast! You wanna eat? Well eat this!" suddenly Cirno was on the scene, hurling a large dodecahedron of ice at the beast below.

She missed horribly.

"Masterful shot, most honorable general Cirno," one fairy said halfheartedly as the rest looked on.

"Really? Well I don't mean to brag..." Cirno said with a blush as she began to conjure another mass of ice.

Marisa just hung back, watching the fairies provoke the leviathan in the lake.

The shadow briefly shrunk and faded, but then returned with a vengeance. The leviathan rocket up from beneath the waves, instantly snapping up a moderately innocent fairy that had strayed too close to the water. Cirno immediately hurled her hunk of ice at the beast, already forming another in her free hand as the projectile exploded against the dragon-thing's slimy skin.

The demon let out an annoyed grunt as the shards of ice bounced off its armored hide, unceremoniously flopping back into the lake. The leviathan was quickly on the move again as the fairies pelted its shadow with embers, stones, ice-balls, anything and everything they could find.

Marisa eyed the shadow with uncertainty. That thing looked nothing like the pictures of ancient dragons Aya had shown her, it was too short and a bit on the fat side, plus it had no whiskers. But it had the teeth of a dragon alright, those ghastly teeth that looked like they could easily shear through whatever was unfortunate enough to get caught between those mighty jaws.

"Get him, get him, **get him!**" Cirno ordered, hurling more ice blocks at the beast below.

The fairies tried herding the scaly hulk toward the shore, but all it did was gobble up whoever dared to get in front of it. Marisa counted the casualties: one fairy, two, three, five; okay, that was it. Pulling a card from her pocket she decided to zoom over and introduce herself to the monster. Youkai or not, she wasn't going to just watch this.

The dragon smacked one of Cirno's ice blocks with its tail, batting it into the fairy squadron above, when it was hit in the face with a spark of lighting. The thing snorted, its mucus-colored eyes glancing skyward. Right above, Marisa was hanging off of her broom by the insteps of her feet. She grinned a goofy grin at the leviathan, "Heyas!" she greeted cheerily, "Kirisame Marisa! I'm going to be kicking your ass today!"

The dragon ducked below the water, smacking its tail against the surface and splashing the magician as it went below the waves. Marisa scoffed at the thing's audacity as she wrung the filthy lake water out of her hair, "well that's polite," she mused out loud as the fairies regrouped and started dropping ice bombs in the water once more.

The monster rocket out of the water, snatching Marisa's broom between its jaws. The young magician let out a shrill cry, those twisted gnashing teeth just barely missing her legs. Marisa kicked off of the monster's snout, lifting off as it reached the apex of its jump.

Prize in jaw, the beast dove back into the sea, but Marisa was quick to react. She cried out for her broom, diving into the water with gusto in pursuit of the monster.

The lake water was incredibly murky, the magician could barely make out the shimmering shards of magical ice in the water, but little else. Marisa prayed that Cirno could hold back until she got back out of the water, at least until she got her damn broom.

Marisa was torn from her prayers when she spotted a pair of lights deep in the murk, dancing about and flickering energetically. She tried swimming over, when it hit her just what she was doing. She was in that scaly beast's element now, and she had just provoked it.

The lights became the gaze of a reptilian hulk as they drew near and illuminated its silhouette. The dragon slowed its pace as it drew near, sizing up its prey like any over-confident predator would. Marisa cast a spell for unending breath, just so she could spit expletives at the beast as it cruised past her, bumping her with its narrow snout before diving deeper into the muddy blackness of the lake. The magician panicked, desperately swimming up to escape the leviathan, charging headlong into one of Cirno's depth charges.

The gears in Marisa's brain spun as she looked down, spotting the eyes of the monster in the murk and noting their growing size. Mustering all of her strength Marisa swam with all haste toward the ice block. Her blood ran cold when the dragon behind her let out a low groan that filled the deep; she doubled her efforts. Reaching the ice block, Marisa clawed her way on top of it. Down below the dragon gained, ghastly maw open wide and oblivious to the danger. She kicked the block down.

The ice block lodged itself in the leviathan's mouth. It swung its head in an attempt the throw it aside, and the block exploded in retort. Shards of ice tore holes in its throat and shattered its jaw, thick blood filling the water as the stunned beast flailed about. The dragon shook its head as its gut pulsed and shifted, out of its broken jaws swam several fairies. Marisa looked on, both glad she could help the fairies, and somewhat pitying the creature.

The dragon let out an anguished groan as it swam off, leaving Marisa to be carried to the surface by the thankful fairies. As soon as she left the water, she could hear the fairies up above celebrating, Cirno taking all the credit for the victory. "That's right!" the fairy cried, "that was _my_ ice block!"

Marisa snickered, but said nothing. However... she never got her broom back. Marisa frowned as she looked back at the water, rather disappointed. "Well I got soaked for nothing," she said.

"There it is!"

Marisa quirked a brow, spotting the scaly hulk beach itself on the shores, staining the wet soil with its blood. The fairies made their way over, and immediately set about pelting the thing with ice and stones. The dragon let out a low groan, shifting weakly; unable to retreat.

"Hey!" Marisa called, "leave the poor thing alone!" she shouted, floating over.

Cirno looked rather insulted, "he tried eating all my friends!"

"He's suffered enough for trying to survive, just leave him be," Marisa said, "he's probably going to bleed to death anyway, just go celebrate your victory."

Cirno and the other fairies scrutinized the dragon keenly, "fine," the ice fairy said, "we'll let him die slowly then," with that said they flew off, jeering and laughing at the monster below as they faded into the forest thicket ahead.

Marisa sighed, landing next to the beast and taking a moment to gently rub its side; a gesture of good faith. "Hey big guy," she greeted with a tinge of regret. "You know, up close I can tell you're not a dragon, if you were I'd prolly be dead," an awkward laugh, "I wish it didn't have to end like this." Marisa paused, face taking on a thoughtful expression. "You know what?" she asked the beast, "I'm not the kind of lady to go killing animals all willy-nilly, you're just trying to survive so let me give you a hand."

The black leviathan shifted, taking a deep breath and exhaling as the magician continued.

"Here," Marisa's hand gained a heavenly glow as she continued to stroke the lizard's abused flesh. "I'll give you a second chance, so don't waste it on Cirno and her friends, okay?" she winked playfully. Some of its strength returning, the dragon-thing hissed loudly, trying to scare Marisa off. The magician laughed sweetly, "alright big guy, I'll be coming back with a leash and collar though, alright?" With a smack on its armored side, she returned to her journey to Alice's, leaving the beast to its devices.

The dragon let out a low groan as it watched Marisa disappear in the forest thicket. It slowly clawed away at the earth, trying to move as its strength gradually returned. It started with an agonizing drag, then quickly evolved into a slow shuffle, until finally the black leviathan mustered the strength to lift itself off of the ground. The creature glanced around, sniffing the air intently. This lake was no longer suitable, it was time to travel elsewhere. With that the beast lumbered off, making its way through the forest with quite a ruckus.

Meanwhile across the lake, Hong Meiling was stunned. The gatekeeper blinked a few times, watching what looked like a colossal plated lizard disappear into the forest with wide eyes. "I didn't think they existed here," she mused aloud, wonder in her voice. "Why does all the cool stuff happen to everyone else?"

* * *

><p><em>As always, your thoughts are appreciated.<em>

_Until next chapter, have a great day everyone._


	3. Note to Self: Rabbits Have Friends

_Today's chapter of Strings is brought to you by Jolly Ranchers._

* * *

><p>Even if it was an over-sized reptile, the dragon-thing could still be quiet when the situation suited it. The beast was starving, it needed something to eat soon if it kept moving like this, the bile rising from its parched throat was proof enough of that. Creatures like it were crafty, however the monster had a fit of brilliance the likes of which its kin would have never experienced. The leviathan took a moment to swallow what starving bile had been building in its gizzard before hunkering down. Alternating between its forelimbs and hind-limbs, the monster set about digging a pit, and after it was satisfied with the depth it used its long tail to sweep the loose soil over itself, effectively burying its body in warm soil.<p>

Beneath the waves, an ambush was its method of choice, and while water was nowhere to be found, dirt would certainly suffice. The scaly leviathan waited, closing its eyes and conserving what little energy it had gained thanks to that biped with the loud mouth, for it would need every extra second it could spare to bring down whatever strayed close enough to hazard an attack.

Many things had wandered into the general area the obsidian hulk had chosen to host its little ambush, but most of these things were small and were not worth the struggle. So the creature found itself waiting patiently, swallowing the bile that rose out of its throat in protest to starvation every so often.

**=][=**

"That was so _cool_! I can't wait to tell Reimu that I fought a big lizard! No, wait until Patchy finds out! She's going to be so _livid_ that I found an undiscovered species living right under her smarmy nose!"

All things considered, Marisa thought this was going to be the best day ever. Meet a budding species, get a couple of spells, go say hi to Alice, just top it off with a tea party with Reimu and Marisa could die a happy girl. The magician briefly wondered how the leviathan was actually faring after she gave him a boost, but quickly dismissed it when Alice's residence came into view. Marisa took a moment to gussy herself up a bit before touching down on her porch. The magician rapped loudly on the door, "yo Alice! It's Marisa! You gotta hear about what I just did today!"

Alice's front door swung open, nearly clocking the magician in the face. Marisa dodged, noting that no one was there- wait, there was Shanghai down below, looking at Marisa with an even expression. Marisa waved, offering a cheeky smile. The doll rolled her eyes at the sight of Marisa, gesturing halfheartedly for her to come in. "Thanks!" the magician chirped, allowing herself inside. Shanghai closed the door, her annoyed expression refusing to diminish in the slightest. "So where's Alice?" Marisa asked.

Shanghai's gaze drifted about lazily for a spell before her plastic lips parted, "back," she said evenly. She halfheartedly gestured for Marisa to follow as she sauntered off. Marisa was quick to match her pace, somewhat curious, Shanghai never looked so annoyed to see her before.

It wasn't long before Shanghai led Marisa out back, and there was Alice, coated in some kind of bloody mucus. The Romanian woman muttered angrily in her native tongue, "_f__utu-ți pizda mă-tii._"

Marisa blushed when she replayed the words in her head.

Alice's hands started glowing softly as she wiped the red stuff on her clothing. The bloody substance caught fire, burning away the substance in a pure white flame before fizzling out harmlessly.

Marisa's eyes fell to the ground, noting that there was a trail of this red substance leading back inside.

"Marisa," Shanghai said curtly before retreating back inside.

Alice whipped around, eyes locking with Marisa's. Boy they were bloodshot. "What do you want, Marisa? I'm a little busy at the moment."

"W-with what?" Marisa asked. "What gets you covered in stale blood?"

Alice let out a sigh, "I'm afraid I can't tell you, Marisa," Alice paused to let Marisa whine, "it's for your own safety."

"But I live for danger!" Marisa shouted, punching at the air wildly, "let me see it!"

Alice shook her head, burning off the last of the bloody substance, "its potential in the wrong hands is too great, this is simply the result of me dabbling in things I know little about. Now do tell me what you want, if you please? I need to get back to my research."

Marisa coughed nervously, Alice's attitude rather jarring. She was usually so reserved. "S-so check this out," Marisa began, "Patchouli was askin' if I could come down and bother you, get you over to the library for some kind of 'proposition', what I don't know."

Alice's arms folded as she found her frown deepening, "A proposition?" the Romanian woman parroted. "Surely you jest."

"No jesterin' here!" Marisa retorted quickly. "That's just what she told me to tell you. I don't think she wants me to know what she's gonna ask you."

Alice stared hard at her friend, waiting for the request to pass the blonde magician's lips, however for some reason it never came. Alice smirked, still catching the silent question, "sure," she finally said. "I'll talk to Patchouli so you can find out what's going on."

Marisa pumped her fists in victory.

=][=

Routine.

Oh how she loathed that word. Every day, the same commute, the same schlock, the same conversations. All she was good for were those bloody deliveries. No adventures, no assassinations, no throwing people out airlocks...

Sometimes she missed the moon, as much as she hated her benefactors. Life with Eirin was so dull, at least with the sisters in the heavens she had some fun now and again.

"Oh get over it Udongein," the woman said to herself, hefting her pack before continuing her trek through the woods. "Not much you can do now. Just keep on keepin' on." The rabbit sighed at her lame attempt at self-encouragement, sometimes she just didn't want to get out of bed anymore.

Udongein's ears twitched, noticing she was undergoing a massive growth-spurt. As giddy as she may have been about the prospect of being taller than everyone else, her cotton-tail shivered in suspicion. Trust the tail, Udongein. She started to run, and much to her dismay she quickly shrunk.

Behind the rabbit the earth sundered into a cloud of dust and soil, a hulking reptilian shape erupting from the dark below. The rabbit shouted an expletive or two in dismay, redoubling her pace when she noticed just how big the thing was. The pursuing shadow snapped its jaws at her, filling the air with a bony clap that made Udongein shudder, her pace faltering slightly. "P-parlay!" she shouted, the only other thing she could think of besides running. However the monster did not stop, instead its bastard gallop hastened.

Then Udongein remembered she could fly.

The rabbit kicked off the ground, clearing her thoughts, dismissing the stress that came with being attacked by a hulking mystery predator, all that was on her mind was the sky. Her feet left the earth, an immense feeling of relief over-swept her, then something crushed her leg, and she was drug down—brutally slammed into the cold, unforgiving soil.

Udongein had enough, she drew a pistol. She pulled the trigger frantically and with reckless abandon, pouring her entire clip into the monster's plated skull. She could hear the sound of her bullets smacking against the beast's armored head, ringing as boisterously as her firearm. It sounded like she was shooting at a solid metal wall, not what should be bone.

The thing groaned and reeled back, planting its clawed foot on Udongein as it shook its head dizzily. Taking advantage of the lull, Udongein replaced her empty clip, and then proceeded to fire at the beast's foot. While covered in hard scales, they offered much less resistance than the skull, each shot releasing a generous helping of thick blood. Another low groan, and the foot retreated. Udongein didn't even get a chance to put some distance between herself and the monster when its powerful jaws snatched up her arm. She cried out in agony as a grotesque snapping sound filling the air. Her pistol was gone, washed down the monster's gullet by copious amounts of saliva.

Then the beast let out a yelp, its powerful jaws loosening as it was magically yanked away. Udongein stared in awe as some madwoman with white hair swung the hulk by the tail into the brush.

"H-hey!" the lunar rabbit greeted between sharp breaths. "Thanks for the help!" Udongein didn't spare a glance at her rescuer, focusing on fixing her arm. She grabbed her broken limb, and sucked in a large breath. She closed her eyes, sparing herself only a moment to prepare before she snapped her arm back into place. She let out an anguished whine, desperately trying to suck up any tears. It wasn't working out too well.

"Don't mention it, Reisen."

Udongein's ears twitched, gaze snapping to the woman ahead, "M-Mokou?!"

The ash-haired girl huffed before diverting her gaze to the shifting bamboo thicket. Slowly the black hulk re-emerged, stomping brazenly back into the clearing to reclaim its prey. Mokou's fists ignited, ready to challenge the bastard creature. The monster slapped its tail against the earth, its eyes fixed on Reisen. Mokou spat a fireball in front of the beast's gaze, garnering its attention. "If you want the rabbit you're going through me," Mokou jabbed her chest with a thumb for emphasis, "or you can just turn around and go."

The black thing hissed, stepping forward. Mokou sighed, poor animal. She sprinted toward the predator, who charged at her with its mouth wide. Fujiwara sidestepped at the last second, grabbing the scaly hulk by the throat and pulling it into a strong headlock. The reptile tucked its legs in and writhed into a spin, its protruding canines tearing at Mokou's bicep and chest before she was forced to let go. The noble fell back as the black dragon settled on its clawed feet, turning to face Mokou once more. She hazarded a peek at her wounds, noting the copious amount of blood she was already leaking, "you got a nice set of pearly whites on you, leaving a wound like that."

The thing charged Mokou once again, and she was ready. Mokou hurled herself at the beast, bringing her flaming fist to bear, smashing it square between the monster's eyes. The thing's body buckled as it stumbled out of its charge, collapsing into a heap. Mokou landed on the unconscious beast's back, panting softly, forced to take a moment and process that she actually had just beaten the beast. At least it went down fast, although she had to wonder why Reisen had so much trouble. The noble turned to Udongein to address this, "this thing? Really Reisen?"

"H-he jumped me!" Reisen retorted hotly, "plus he's freaking bullet proof!"

The two sat in silence for a while, uncertain on what to say next. Mokou never was good at these social things, especially when it was being social with a friend of Kaguya's. "So..." Mokou grasped for something to talk about.

"So?" Reisen huffed, holding her limp arm gingerly as she stared at her sprain leg.

"Did you need help getting back to Eintei?" Mokou tried.

Udongein sighed, "I was beginning to wonder if you'd ever offer," she said. "Do you mind?"

"Yes, but it's not right to leave someone crippled in the woods with her sleeping attacker," Mokou said as she made her way over. She stood helplessly while Reisen waited expectantly, and after much not getting accomplished Udongein walked Mokou through the process of helping her tie her arm to a tree branch to keep it from bending in any awkward angles.

Mokou took the medicine bag off of Reisen's hands and slung it over her shoulder before helping the lunar rabbit to her feet. A quick glance around to get her bearings was all it took and Fujiwara started off, lunar rabbit in tow. Together, they left the sleeping reptile to its fate.

* * *

><p><em>Not much I really want to say this chapter, so as always: have a pleasant day, and see you next chapter.<em>


	4. The Hunt Begins

_Foreword,_

_Hello reader (pretty sure there's at least one), if you're reading this, then prepare for plot. I realize these rather short chapters aren't for everybody, again it's just so I can read them on my tens. I hope you'll enjoy this small offering as you would other works._

_Today's chapter of strings was impeded by my coworkers._

* * *

><p>While the monster recovered from its encounter with Mokou, Marisa was returning to the Scarlet Devil Mansion, Alice in tow.<p>

"I'm assuming this is not a common occurrence?" Alice asked as the mansion came into view.

"Patchy never needs help with anything, she usually already knows," Marisa answered, twirling about mid-flight to keep herself amused. "You must know some pretty intense stuff for Patchy to call you down."

Alice shifted uncomfortably.

The pair of friends made their way over to the mansion gate, where the gatekeeper Meiling was actually waving them down. Curious, Marisa drifted down, close enough so she didn't have to shout. Alice followed suit. "What's up, Chinagirl?" Marisa asked with a cheeky grin.

The redhead in green huffed, "it's Mei-"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," Marisa waved dismissively, touching down a few paces before her. "So what's up?"

The gatekeeper folded her arms, huffing once again. "What was the deal with that giant lizard in the lake?"

Marisa chuckled at the memory. "Oh that thing? He thought fairies were part of a complete breakfast. Don't worry, I sorted him out," she concluded proudly, hands setting on her hips as she struck a heroic pose.

Meiling raised a brow at that. "Mind telling me what it was?"

Marisa blinked, looking to Alice helplessly, who looked just as curious. "Uh... I'm not really sure to be honest. Some big scaly beasty, that's all I can really say." Marisa shrugged sheepishly. "Sorry."

"I guess I should rephrase my question then," the gatekeeper said. "Is there a chance that thing might come here?"

"Why would you care? Couldn't you just kick his ass and call it a day?" Marisa asked.

Meiling shrugged, leaning into a humanoid depression in the brick wall that wrapped around the mansion. "I could, but there was something about it that struck me. Made me think of an old folktale I heard a long time ago."

Marisa quirked a brow, "mind tellin' me?"

"I doubt it's actually a Jiaolong, don't worry," the Chinagirl waved it off. "Go on in, Patchouli's expecting you."

"Jiaolong..." Alice parroted. "The dragon or the river serpent?"

A shrill jolt went up Marisa's spine at the thought of besting a dragon.

"Either or," the gatekeeper said with a shrug, "I wouldn't be too concerned, but it's enough of a deal to keep an eye out for."

"Hey how do you know about that kind of stuff?" Marisa chimed in.

Alice shook her head, leading Marisa through the mansion gates. "Let's just find out what Patchouli wants."

The pair of magicians were ushered in by Sakuya, who led them to Koakuma, who in turn lead them to the famous library of the Scarlet Mansion. Marisa always had to wipe her mouth when she saw this place, each visit never got old. So many books, so much knowledge, she really wished she could cram it all into a baggy and beat feet before Patchouli knew what hit her.

Patchouli herself drifted into view just as Alice was about to bring her up, she was surrounded by several floating tomes, as usual. The pale girl glanced up, spotting the pair. She smiled, slammed her book shut and floated over. "Ah, Alice," she greeted, "_Încânt_**_a_**_t d_**_e _**_cunoşt_**_i_**_nţă_. _M_**_ă _**_num_**_e_**_sc-_"

"Patchouli, right?" Alice said with a giggle. "I'm impressed, your Romanian is flawless."

Patchouli curtsied. "You honor me, it's not often I get the chance to speak another language."

Alice couldn't help another laugh before returning the gesture. "In any case it is a pleasure to meet you as well."

With a casual wave of her hand Patchouli conjured a table and some chairs, as they settled on the ground the magician chose a seat, as did her guests. "Now then, since you're here I suppose it is time to get down to business," Patchouli began as her chair slid itself in. Alice and Marisa followed suit, the chairs doing most of the work. "Now then, you are a doll-maker, yes?"

Alice nodded, resting her elbows on the tabletop. "Da. Were you looking for a commission?"

"More... a collaboration," Patchouli said. "You have access to things I do not, skills I do not have."

Alice quirked a brow. "It's not that hard to pick up a needle and-"

"I don't need a doll of thread and stuffing, I need a doll of flesh and blood," Patchouli interrupted, clasping her hands together and setting them on the table. "Can you help me, Alice?"

Marisa looked between the two, "a meat doll? We talking like Frankenstein's Monster levels of godplay?"

"Exactly," Patchouli said. "I need a set of skilled hands for this endeavor, and you have some of the best." The pale magician gestured to Alice. "I am willing to compensate you in any way you see fit in exchange for your aid."

Alice seemed to grow more perturbed the more the conversation drug on. "And what exactly do you want from this flesh doll?"

"Immortality," Patchouli answered without pause. "I want a doll that cannot die, a doll that knows no fear and no pain. I want a doll whose sole purpose is to serve."

"A slave then?" Alice asked, her voice remaining rather casual. "And what would you have this slave do?"

The pale magician reclined in her seat, placing her clasped hands on her lap. "It is not what I would have it do, it is what Flandre will have it do."

"Excuse me?" Marisa jumped in. "You're letting _that_ get her grubby mitts on anything? That's just inviting disaster!"

"Tell me about this Flandre," Alice said. "So I may better know what will become of my work."

"Flandre's a nut-job, pure and simple," Marisa said.

"Flandre is a neglected child who doesn't know any better," Patchouli corrected.

"Doesn't know any better my ass! She nearly killed me!" Marisa rose out of her seat and slammed her hands on the table. "And you want to create a life just to torture for eternity? It's not right!"

"Sit down," Patchouli commanded. "This is Alice's decision, I don't need your morals clouding her thoughts."

"You make it sound like having a heart is inconvenient!" Marisa spat.

Alice placed a hand on Marisa's shoulder, forcing her back into her seat. "Calm down, you have nothing to do with this."

"B-but-!"

"Marisa, it is a construct. It's alive in the loosest sense of the word. At best, this doll will be no more complex than Shanghai," Alice tried to explain. "She's the result of this very thing, it was not painful for those involved. Their suffering was short-lived."

"Short lived? How many lives are you two going to burn out if you go through with this?" Marisa asked, her disgust growing. "H-how can you two be so casual about this?"

"Because we let go," Patchouli said. "You haven't."

Marisa stormed out, furious and in tears. Alice felt her heart sink, uncertain on how to proceed. "Mari-"

"Let her go. One day she will understand as we do, as all magicians do. She will see the world logically, in time," Patchouli said.

Alice frowned, watching Marisa's retreating form until it disappeared. She sighed, brushing some stray hairs behind her ear. "You know life cannot be created, it must be taken, broken, and reshaped," the Romanian began, eager to distract herself.

"I know this much," Patchouli responded. "How do we start?"

"We need to find something large, the larger the subject, the easier it is to shape. Also if Marisa is to be believed about this Flandre of yours, then we need something with an adaptable physiology, as the creation will take after the host." Alice looked to Patchouli, who looked back. There seemed to be a connection, for they both said the same thing.

"Reptiles?"

"It is true they can survive wounds that would kill any other animal," Patchouli said. "I suppose we just need to find one of reasonable size?"

"I already know what we need to look for," Alice said. "According to Marisa there's a beast with a taste for fairies roaming the outlying forests. Are you familiar with a Jiaolong?"

=][=

"_Master Spark!_"

A clap of thunder filled the air, and an intense light bored into the misty lake, sending water exploding into the air. Marisa watched the waves roll about, the water splash against the surface of the lake, the sense of disgust not fading. "Can't believe them," she snarled, priming her reactor for another shot. "Throwing away life so recklessly. _Master-_" she jumped when a hand found its way onto her shoulder. The magician whipped around, locking eyes with her friend Alice. "Oh... so, you take the offer?" Marisa asked bitterly, taking a moment to spit out some latent disgust.

Alice offered a small grimoire, held shut with a single leather strap. Marisa's frown deepened as she pushed it back into Alice's arms. "I don't want it anymore."

"You earned it after the whole monster story you told me," Alice said, offering the book once again. "Plus Patchouli was pretty adamant you-"  
>"I don't want it, Alice!" Marisa snapped, slapping the grimoire out of her friend's hand.<p>

"Marisa-"

"It's a construct, I know dammit," the young magician said. "It's just sick! To do that to any living creature, artificial or not..."

"I know your mind is made up on the matter, Marisa, but trust me" Alice began, trying to keep Marisa's gaze on her. "I will not let torture become of them, I will personally make sure of that."

"How's that?" Marisa asked, her bitterness replaced with curiosity.

"Flesh shaping is not something undertaken lightly, the shapen is the shaper's direct responsibility," Alice elaborated. "If Flandre will torture the poor thing, as you believe, then I will take them to someone who will treat them fairly."

Marisa paused, glancing aside, "you think maybe I could have it?"

Alice let out a small laugh, "so that's what it boils down to," she said, amusement clear, "I suppose if Flandre proves to be an unreliable caretaker I'll be forced to entrust them to someone I know will treat them fairly."

"But what do you think?" Marisa asked. "Do you think that little brat's gonna be a good mom?"

Alice's amused expression leveled out, "I believe she may." Marisa looked away, and Alice knew what she wanted to retort with. "I realize you have made up your mind about her, however, this is an opportunity. What if this helps Flandre—changes her for the better?" Alice asked, "that notion is what made me accept."

"Promise me no one will die," Marisa said, her face hidden behind her golden locks. "Just promise me that."

"I promise," Alice said evenly.

"Again."

"I promise."

"Again!" Marisa's head snapped up, her puffy red eyes boring straight into Alice's, broadcasting all that uncertainty. "This is a life we're talking about! Fake or not!"

"You have my word. Nobody will be hurt, least of all the doll," Alice said, placing a hand on Marisa's shoulder. "I promise you." Marisa's head dipped as she took off her hat, resting her forehead on Alice's shoulder. Alice decided to just hug it out, squeeze all those negative thoughts and doubts out of her best friend. "Trust me, as I trust you."

=][=

"China!"

Sputtering in a drunken stupor, Hong Meiling was forced out of her nap. "Wha-? Who?"

"We're going hunting."

Meiling craned her head around, recognizing the voice. And there, in classical safari-attire, was none other than- "no way," the Chinagirl had to stop and rub her eyes, in utter disbelief.

"Is something wrong?" Patchouli asked, hands firmly wrapped around the straps of her backpack.

Meiling made several strained noises, most of them sounding like a dying animal, before finally howling with laughter. Patchouli flushed, watching the girl slowly succumb to her giggle-fit. "I-I can't breathe!" Meiling dropped to one knee, planting a hand on the ground to support herself.

"Can you-"

Again Meiling started howling, "I can't- you in that gear is just-!"

"Enough!" Patchouli snapped, slapping the gatekeeper across the face. "Now get up and let's go, we have a dragon to find."

Meiling picked herself up, as ordered, rubbing her red cheek. "Jeez Patchy you got a good back- dragon?" she asked. "You mean that lizard living in the lake?"

"The very same," Patchouli answered, rubbing her reddened hand. "We need to capture it. Alive."

"That's a tall order, Patchouli."

"Which is precisely why you're coming with me, China," the pale magician retorted. "Now come along. We have a monster to find."

"Wait... _you're_ going?"

"Is there a problem with that?" Patchouli asked.

Meiling took one more moment to rub her eyes—make sure Patchouli here wasn't a hallucination. The girl remained in her vision, so Meiling started off with a shrug. "Best place to start would be the last place I saw it." The gatekeeper slowly lifted off, Patchouli quickly following suit.

"How long ago?" Patchouli asked as the two started the quick trip across the lake.

Meiling mulled it over briefly. "About three hours? Give or take ten or so minutes."

"Even a snail can cover a lot of ground in three hours," Patchouli said. "This will not be easy."

"You'd be wrong about that."

Patchouli bumped into Meiling, who had come to a full stop. Curious, the magician peeked around the chinawoman, spotting the distinct markings of a very large animal making its way up the shore and into the forest thicket. The tracks were pronounced, and the trail of broken branches and crushed foliage were conveniently defined. "Maybe this won't be so hard after all."

"Getting to it is one thing, I still gotta wrangle it," Meiling said. "Let's hope I can."

"I have faith," Patchouli responded.

Meiling laughed. "Let's be honest for a second, we both think it may be a jiaolong. It may not be an actual dragon, but it's gotta be something to survive a scrap with Marisa."

"However physically powerful it may be, it is still a dumb animal, I doubt it's a real threat," with that Patchouli started following the trail of broken brush, Meiling trailing close behind. With only a vague idea of what they'd find, the two companions set out to add another cog to their grand design.

=][=

"**Fire! Fire!**"

"Stop wasting ordinance you idiot!"

"It got Perez!"

"Tell my wife hello!"

They really had no idea where it came from. One minute they were doing their regular patrols, Mokou and Udongein stopped by, and the next thing they knew they were under attack by a colossal reptile with anger issues.

One of the rabbits ran along the monster's spine as it shredded one of his comrades. Leveling his rifle with the black demon's head, he started to fire just as the beast decided to tuck its legs in and perform a roll. While bits of its victim hurled left and right, the brave rabbit was caught in the roll and crushed under several spinning tons of thick armor.

"Get him out!" snapped a nearby sergeant.

Rallying to save their friend, the rabbits mobbed the reptile. While one snatched away the shredded meat that was once a rabbit, several-score brought their physical power to bear. The monster let out a terrible roar as they tipped the beast on its side, managing to hold him just long enough for someone to grab their trapped comrade and leg it.

The lizard began to spin again, forcing the rabbits to fall back in unison.

"Fall back, fall back!" the sergeant barked as the massive reptile righted itself. The sergeant watched his men retreat, when gunfire filled the dark forest once again. One brazen private decided to have another go at the obsidian hulk in spite of the beating it had given them.

Feeling the bullets slap against its thick armor and bore into its softer areas, the monster shot forward like a black bolt of lightning. With one powerful kick from its legs the giant closed distance with the private in an instant, mouth wide and ready for a full-helping of adrenaline and revenge-fueled rabbit. The sergeant charged and tackled the behemoth just as it snapped its jaws shut, forcing its head away from any vital areas, however saving the private was still a whole other trial. Those powerful jaws closed around the private's bicep, crushing his arm and dragging him down as the sergeant knocked it off-balance.

Quickly the monster's priorities shifted. It released the private in favor of thrashing its head against the rabbit that so brazenly tackled it. A skull as strong as steel smashed against the marginally lesser rabbit's skull, stunning him and sending him reeling. With that the obsidian hulk returned its attention to its other-

He was running away.

"Ha! Go Shirou! Catch up with the others!"

Visibly enraged, the scaly behemoth broke into a mad dash/gallop. However the rabbit sergeant was not about to let the monster go. Leaping on to its back as it bolted past, the sergeant dug his fingers into the crooks of the beast's armor. The reptile bellowed madly, stopping and tucking its legs in. This time however the sergeant was ready, jumping off as the monster spun into another death roll. However as he righted himself, something heavy smacked into the back of his head, sending him hurtling into the bamboo thicket, snapping quite a few stalks before coming to rest in some splinter-filled brush.

Vision blurred, the sergeant dizzily gazed upon a growing black mass. Then a bloom of intense orange-yellow light swallowed the shadow. It quickly flickered out, the mass shifted, and something red and white smashed into the darkness. He watched the two forms shift and twist around each other as his lucidity drifted away.

Then another darkness took him, but this one was far less terrifying.

* * *

><p><em>I hope as time goes on I can write better fights. I've never written an animal fighting before, hope I did okay.<em>


End file.
